Boku no Taiyou
by Fuyutomire
Summary: Penindasan, kebencian, dan kebohongan selalu menghantui diriku. Aku ingin bisa keluar dari penjara yang begitu gelap ini. Berikan aku cahaya hangat untuk mengeluarkanku dari kejahatan ini. Biarkan aku merasakan kebahagiaan! A KiriKaze story. Don't Like, Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

**Boku no Taiyou**

**.**

**Disclaimers: Level-5**

**Summary: Penindasan, kebencian, dan kebohongan selalu menghantui diriku. Aku ingin bisa keluar dari penjara yang begitu gelap ini. Berikan aku cahaya hangat untuk mengeluarkanku dari kejahatan ini. KiriKaze Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Genre: Romance and Friendship**

**Main chara: Kazemaru Ichirouta and Kirino Ranmaru(Fem!)**

**WARNING: ****Kemungkinan OOC, Alternate Universe, genderbent, gaje, abal, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, bikin sakit kepala, dll.**

**So, Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

"Huah, _ohayou gozaimasu_..." gumam seorang anak perempuan saat bangun tidur. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Gadis itu segera bangun dan mengerjakan PR. Tapi bukan PR miliknya, melainkan PR teman-temannya.

Kirino Ranmaru, seorang anak yang pemalu, tidak pandai bergaul. Dan sering di suruh teman-teman sekelasnya melakukan berbagai hal untuk mereka, termasuk mengerjakan PR.

Kirino sendiri tidak bisa melawan mereka. Sudah pasti ia akan kalah telak. Bagaimana tidak, mereka berjumlah belasan sedangkan ia hanya sendiri.

Kirino segera menyelesaikan semua PR itu, lalu pergi mandi. Setelah itu, ia sarapan. Setelah sarapan, Kirino menyisir dan mengikat rambutnya lalu berpakaian. Kirino biasa berangkat pukul 6.30 pagi. Gadis itu selalu datang paling pagi di kelas.

Setelah menunggu satu-persatu temannya masuk ke kelas. Kirino pun mengerjakan PR teman-temannya yang lain. Sesaat pelajaran pun dimulai, semuanya tampak santai layaknya mereka sudah percaya bahwa jawaban mereka akan mendapat nilai bagus.

Tak kunjung 30 menit guru itu mengkoreksi jawaban murid-murid, ia pun menjatuhkan buku-buku sebagian murid dikelas. Bila dihitung jumlah buku itu melebihi 10 bahkan hampir tiga per empat dari jumlah keseluruhan.

"APA-APAAN MAKSUD KALIAN!? KENAPA DI BUKU PELAJARAN SASTRA KALIAN ISI DENGAN PELAJARAN SEJARAH!? SEKARANG YANG PEMILIK BUKU-BUKU INI BERDIRI DI DEPAN KELAS!" bentak Hitomiko sembari menyuruh murid-murid mengambil buku-buku itu.

Satu-persatu murid dipanggil kedepan. Dan ketika gadis ber-_twintail_ itu mengambil bukunya, sorot mata yang begitu tajam langsung tertuju padanya.

* * *

Disaat istirahat, di atap

* * *

"Heh! apa maksudmu menjawab jawaban soal-soal itu dengan jawaban pelajaran sejarah!?" bentak Beta selaku pemimpin dari teman-temannya yang mengganggui gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam sembari menundukkan kepalanya, meminta maaf. Tapi karena ketidak terimaan temannya, dengan cepat salah satu diantara gadis itu menamparnya dengan begitu kuat, membuat gadis ber-_twintail _terjatuh. Tak lama setelah itu bel tanda pelajaran dimulai pun berbunyi dan para teman-teman gadis itu segera bergegas kembali ke kelas. Tapi gadis itu tidak mengikuti mereka dan hanya menampakkan wajah kesal sembari mengepalkan tangannya yang sekarang bergetar begitu kuat. Perlahan air matanya mengalir mengeluarkan rasa kesal yang tak tertahankan itu. Tanpa memperdulikan jam pelajaran yang sudah dimulai, gadis itu berlari keluar mengarah ke halaman belakang sekolah.

* * *

Seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut merah muda duduk termenung di pinggir sungai yang airnya mengalir cukup deras. Membenamkan sebagian wajahnya di antara lututnya. Mata _sapphire_ nya terlihat sendu, dan... hampa. Air hujan yang sedari tadi membasahi tubuhnya tidak dihiraukannya. Bahkan seragam sekolahnya sudah basah kuyub. Padahal sekolah masih berlangsung. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

Hanya ada satu yang dipikirkan Kirino –nama anak tadi–,

Kenapa dia selalu sendiri? Tidak adakah yang mau menjadi temannya?

Ah, buru-buru menjadi teman, para gadis di kelasnya saja sering mem-_bully_nya.

Alasan kenapa di _bully_ Kirino juga tidak tahu. Padahal selama ini Kirino tidak pernah berbuat salah dengan mereka.

Ya, satu-satunya alasan adalah, karena Kirino anak yang bisa dibilang, berasal dari keluarga kurang mampu. Jadi para gadis itu berfikir kalau Kirino harus melayani mereka. Tadi saja ia dihajar habis-habisan di atap sekolah karena salah mengerjakan soal PR.

Melawan? Tentu saja Kirino melawan, ia tidak mungkin diam diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi apa daya, dia kalah jumlah. Mereka banyak, sedangkan Kirino...

Ia sendirian.

"Hiks..." tangis Kirino pun pecah mengigat semua itu.

Ditengah tangisnya seseorang memberikannya perlindungan dari dinginnya air hujan. Membuat Kirino menatap balik sosok yang telah memayunginya. "Kalau kau terus seperti ini kau akan sakit." Ujarnya lembut.

Tapi dengan begitu dingin Kirino membiarkannya. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri… aku sedang tidak membutuhkan siapapun."

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak menatap Kirino yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan tangisannya dibalik poninya yang telah basah. "Aku bersedia jadi tempatmu menuangkan isi hatimu." ujar pemuda itu singkat.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mencampuri urusanku!" Kirino berteriak, memarahi pemuda itu sembari menatapnya tajam. Tapi ia berhenti saat menatap lekat-lekat mata pemuda itu.

Di dalam mata sewarna madu itu tidak ada keraguan. Apalagi kebohongan.

Lalu pemuda tadi duduk di samping Kirino. "Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menceritakan semua masalahmu padaku." Ucapnya lembut. Tapi lebih mirip sebuah _troll_ bagi Kirino.

"Berapa kali kubilang kalau ini bukan urusanmu. Lebih baik kau pergi ke kelas sebelum dimarahi dan dihukum guru!" Kirino memalingkan mukanya sembari mengusir pemuda itu. Pemuda tadi hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Kalau begitu kau yang akan menemaniku bila aku dihukum." Ujarnya sambil menunjukkan senyuman yang begitu lembut.

"Di-diam!" bentak Kirino mengakhiri percakapan mereka selama beberapa menit yang hanya diisi dengan suara derasnya hujan.

Kirino masih menangis tanpa suara, tapi pemuda itu bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Ia menghela nafas sejenak.

"Aku Kazemaru Ichirouta dari kelas IX-3." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Tapi ucapannya sama sekali tidak ditanggapi Kirino. "Kau pasti Kirino Ranmaru kan?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan mencampuri urusanku. Kau keras kepala sekali!" ucap Kirino berusaha mengusir Kazemaru, tidak menanggapi ucapan Kazemaru dan terus terisak.

Suasana kembali hening. Perlahan tangan hangat Kazemaru mengelus pelan kepala Kirino membuat tangisan gadis itu kembali lepas.

"Aku… sepertinya mengganggumu ya? Kalau begitu aku kembali saja ke kelasku deh." Ujar Kazemaru bersiap beranjak berdiri. Tapi tiba-tiba tangan kecil Kirino menarik lengan baju Kazemaru.

"Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri…" pintanya dengan nada berbisik.

Kazemaru yang ingin berdiri pun terbelalak, sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. Ia kembali duduk dan mengelus kepala Kirino lagi. "Jadi sekarang, bisa kau ceritakan masalahmu padaku?" tanyanya.

Kirino mengangguk lemah. "Ta-tapi, sebelum itu,"

Kazemaru menaikan alisnya yang memang hanya terlihat sebelah. "Ya?"

"Um, bisa kita pindah tempat, a-aku kedinginan." Ucap Kirino, Kazemaru ingin tertawa mendengarnya, tapi ia tahan karena tidak ingin membuat suasana semakin buruk.

"Baiklah, Kirino-_chan_! Aku tahu di mana tempat yang hangat!" serunya. Kirino mengangkat kepalanya.

"Oh, ba-baiklah –ah!"

Dengan cepat, Kazemaru mengangkat Kirino dan menggendong gadis itu ala _bridal style_. Kirino terbelalak _shock_.

"He-hey! A-apa yang kau la-lakukan!" omel Kirino sambil berusaha turun dari gendongan Kazemaru.

"Yang kulakukan? Membawamu ke tempat yang hangat, seperti yang kau pinta." Jawab Kazemaru dengan polosnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ba-_baka_! Aku tidak menyuruhmu menggendongku! Turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Kirino meronta. Namun dengan tenaganya yang sekarang sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau kelelahan. Kau harus istirahat." Ucap Kazemaru. Entah kenapa kali ini Kirino tidak bisa menolak. Ia diam saja dan menundukkan kepalanya. Takut rona merah di wajahnya terlihat.

"Dasar, Kazemaru-_senpai_, _baka_."

* * *

"Kita sampai, _ohime_-_sama_!" ujar Kazemaru sembari menurunkan juniornya.

"Jangan perlakukanku layaknya gadis muda yang jatuh cinta! Lagipula, untuk apa seorang _senpai_ sepertimu mau menemani orang sepertiku?" Tanya Kirino ketus pada _senpai_ yang kini tengah tertawa kecil melihat tingkah _kouhai_nya.

"Aku–"

"Hatchi!" belum sempat Kazemaru membalas ucapan Kirino, gadis itu bersin karena kondisi tubuhnya yg kedinginan. Dengan sigap Kazemaru melepaskan kemeja luarnya membuatnya hanya memakai selembar kemeja putih. "Pakailah..." ujarnya singkat sambil memakaikan kemeja biru tua itu pada Kirino.

Kirino sontak terkejut. "Eh tapi, nanti _senpai_ kedinginan!" Ucap Kirino sambil menatap Kazemaru, namun ia langsung terpaku melihat Kazemaru yang hanya memakai kemeja putih yang memang sudah basah. Membuat tubuh pemuda berambut _torqouise_ itu terlihat nampak.

Wajah Kirino berangsur-angsur berubah merah.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, yang penting kau tidak kedinginan. Eh Kirino, ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Kazemaru yang melihat wajah Kirino memerah semerah buah _cherry_. Sangat manis memang, tapi mengkhawatirkan. Karna khawatir, Kazemaru memegang dahi Kirino untuk mengetahui apakah gadis itu sakit.

Namun itu justru membuat wajah Kirino tambah merah. "Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Kazemaru-_senpai_. Aku baik-baik saja." Elak Kirino begitu sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kazemaru sambil menarik tangannya. Kirino langsung mengangguk. "Iya, aku yakin. Um, ngomong-ngomong, kita ada di mana?" Kirino bertanya balik sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kita ada di gedung sepakbola." Jawab Kazemaru.

"Sepak... bola?" ujar Kirino kebingungan.

Kazemaru tersenyum. "Ya, itu olahraga di mana kita merasakan perasaan orang melalui bola yang kita oper." jelas Kazemaru sambil mengambil satu bola sepak.

Kirino termenung menatapnya. "Kau mau mencoba?" tawar Kazemaru. Kirino menggeleng sembari tersenyum kecut. "Aku tidak bisa..." ujarnya pelan. Kazemaru menjatuhkan bola yang dipegangnya dan langsung menendang benda bundar itu ke gawang. Membuat Kirino menatap takjub dengan penuh rasa kaget.

"He-hebat..." ucapnya tanpa sadar. "Mau mencobanya sekarang?" tawar Kazemaru lagi sembari tersenyum serius ke arah gadis manis itu. Kirino pun mengangguk mantap menjawab ucapan _senpai_nya. "Ha'i!"

Lalu Kirino mengambil sebuah bola dari keranjang dan meletakkannya di lantai, lalu menendangnya.

...

Kirino cengo, Kazemaru terpaku.

Kenapa?

Asal tahu saja, tendangan Kirino tadi memasuki gawang. Dan hebatnya lagi cukup kuat dan cepat bagaikan angin. Sangat hebat, apalagi untuk orang yang baru menyentuh bola. Perempuan lagi.

"Hebat... Bagus Kirino! Kau hebat!" Seru Kazemaru membuat Kirino bangkit dari cengonya dengan perasaan bingung bercampur senang.

"Heh, ho-_hontou_?!" tanyanya. Kazemaru mengangguk. "Benar! tendangan tadi kuat sekali. Ah, bagaimana kalau kau bergabung?"

"Bergabung, dengan klub sepakbola? Bagaimana ya?"

"Ayolah, seru lho, dan selama ini belum ada pemain perempuan. Mereka pasti menyukaimu."

Kirino masih berpikir.

Benar juga sih, kalau bergabung ia pasti dapat banyak teman, walaupun laki-laki. Tapi tidak masalah. Teman adalah teman, kan?

Dan lagi, saat istirahat ia tidak harus melayani gadis-gadis di kelasnya.

Sepertinya Kirino harus mencoba kegiatan baru ini.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba!" jawab Kirino. Kazemaru tersenyum puas. "Bagus, ah, sebentar lagi mereka datang."

"Mereka?" Kirino kebingungan.

"Fufu, tentu saja anggota yang lain. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada kapten." Ujar Kazemaru dengan begitu bersemangat. Hangat… melihat tawa Kazemaru yang begitu ceria membuat hatinya hangat. Selama bertahun-tahun ia sendirian, kini ia merasakan betapa hangatnya memiliki orang yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Kini mulai terbayang kembali masa lalunya yang begitu kelam. Senyuman mengerikan yang selalu ditunjukkan teman sekelasnya dari dulu kini terbayang jelas di otaknya. Pikirannya kembali kosong. "_Apa kalau aku ikut klub ini aku akan sendirian lagi_?" batin Kirino sambil menunduk lemas.

"… Kazemaru-_senpai_… apa benar kelompokmu akan menerimaku? Kurasa sebaiknya aku memang tidak usah ikut…" ujar Kirino tanpa ekspresi. Kazemaru kaget mendengarnya. Baru saja gadis itu menyetujui ajakannya tapi kini gadis itu kembali menolaknya. Apa yang telah terjadi?

"Kirino, ada apa?" Tanya Kazemaru sembari mendekati Kirino. Rasa khawatir mulai menjalari badan Kazemaru. Ada apa dengan Kirino, gadis yang sudah lama diperhatikannya itu. Gadis yang mencuci matanya dikala lelah sehabis latihan. Gadis yang...

Menjadi mataharinya.

Kirino tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan khawatir dari Kazemaru. Segera mungkin ia bersikap normal. "Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Kazemaru-_senpai_. Aku hanya memikirkan PR-ku, hehe..." Bohong Kirino yang sepertinya tidak cukup meyakinkan Kazemaru.

Kazemaru semakin mendekat ke Kirino, lalu...

_Greb!_

Mendekap tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Eh?!" Kirino membelalakan mata _sapphire_ nya. Kaget dengan perlakuan _senpai-_nya.

"Ka-Kazemaru-_senpai_?"

"Kau, benar tidak apa-apa kan?" bisik Kazemaru dengan suara berat yang entah kenapa terdengar, seksi?

"I-iya, benar, nghh...," Kirino tidak bisa menahan desahannya begitu dirasakannya nafas hangat Kazemaru di lehernya. Desahan saja tidak bisa ditahan, apalagi rona merah yang sekarang menghiasi wajahnya dengan sempurna.

"Kau yakin?"

"Un, a-aku yakin, mmhh," Kirino menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk menahan desahan manisnya keluar, namun itu percuma.

Akhirnya, Kazemaru melepaskan Kirino. membuat Kirino sedikit tenang. "Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan padaku, mengerti?" Ucap Kazemaru yang lebih mirip sebuah perintah. Kirino hanya mampu mengangguk. "I-iya!"

"Eh, Kazemaru, ternyata kau ada di sini toh?" ucap seorang laki-laki seusia Kazemaru sambil berjalan masuk. Di belakangnya terlihat banyak pemuda lain. Mendengar suara yang dikenalnya, Kazemaru berbalik. "Endou?"

"Hee, siapa gadis itu? Kazemaru baru dapat pacar ya?" ujar pemuda tadi sambil menyikut Kazemaru.

"Bu-bukan begitu, d-dia hanya..." Kazemaru bingung ingin menjawab apa, samar-samar garis merah muncul di pipinya.

"Ah, mukamu merah tuh, jadi benar dia pacarmu?"

"_Urusai_! Endou! Sudah kubilang bukan."

Kirino terdiam sejenak. Perlahan air matanya mengalir. "Ah, namaku Kirino Ranmaru, _senpai_... aku, tadi berkeliling melihat klub tapi sekarang aku sudah mau pulang… sa-sampai jumpa!"

Dengan cepat Kirino mengambil langkah seribu menatap begitu erat hubungan _senpai_nya dengan teman-teman setimnya.

Hubungan mereka terlalu erat, membuat diri Kirino begitu iri dan langsung berlari tanpa banyak cincong dengan kehangatan yang mereka sampaikan ketika berbicara antar satu sama lain. Kazemaru yang menatap Kirino pergi langsung mengejar gadis itu. Tanpa mempedulikan panggilan teman-teman se-timnya yang meminta penjelasan.

Matahari yang tadi tertutup dengan derasnya hujan kini telah menampakkan sinarnya yang begitu hangat. Kirino sekarang kembali termenung menatap sang surya yang sekarang sudah berwarna merah kejingga-an, menemani keindahan langit sore.

"Andai aku bisa seindah itu… pasti tidak akan ada yang membenciku." Ucap Kirino sembari mencoba menggapai matahari itu.

"Kau bisa karena kau sudah melebihi keindahan matahari senja itu."

Kirino membalikkan badannya memandang pemuda yang terus mengejarnya. Selalu berusaha menghangatkan jiwanya yang sudah membeku begitu lama. "Kazemaru-_senpai_…" Bisiknya sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian ia menunduk sedih sembari tersenyum pahit. "Aku rasa… Tuhan membenciku… sudah sangat lama sejak aku merasakan kepedihan ini, tapi Tuhan tidak pernah memberikan kebahagiaan untukku. Aku... aku ingin merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan orang lain juga." Kirino kembali terisak sambil menatap _senpai-_nya dengan tatapan yang begitu sendu.

Tanpa pikir panjang didekapnya kembali juniornya itu. "Kau tidak sendirian, kau masih memiliki aku!"

Kirino mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kazemaru secara langsung. "Ka-Kazemaru-_senpai_... ta-tapi, kau tahu kan, kalau aku orang yang dibenci dan sering di _bully_, kalau _senpai_ bersamaku maka _senpai_ juga akan di benci. Karena hal inilah... aku memang peganggu dikehidupan semua orang..." Ucapnya sambil mendorong tubuh Kazemaru. Tatapannya tetap menunjukkan perasaan yang begitu sendu, dengan mata yang bekaca-kaca ia berusaha menjelaskan senpainya.

"Aku tidak peduli semua itu, bagiku membiarkanmu dibenci lebih menyakitkan daripada dibenci dan di-_bully_ itu sendiri."

"Se-_senpai_... tapi bagiku, melibatkan _senpai_ karena aku itu jauh lebih menyakitkan!"

Sungguh. Kirino tidak tahu kenapa ia berkata seperti itu. Hatinya yang mendesaknya.

"Lebih baik, aku lenyap saja dari dunia ini, lagipula aku tidak dibutuhkan,"

"Tidak, kau harus hidup di dunia ini! kau dibutuhkan dan aku membutuhkanmu!"

"Hanya _senpai_ yang berpikir seperti itu! Aku yakin orang lain membenci dan akan menolakku–"

"Itu tidak penting." Potong Kazemaru. "Jika mereka menolak untuk menerimamu, aku akan menerimamu apa adanya!"

Hening...

Kirino menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Kazemaru memandangnya lekat, ingin tahu apa yang diucapkannya selanjutnya.

"_Senpai_... aku... boleh pinjam bahumu kan?" tanya Kirino sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Kazemaru. Kazemaru mengangguk, lalu Kirino menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Kazemaru.

"Seberapa tangguhnya kita, kita juga manusia... jangan pendam rasa sakit itu sendirian... aku akan menunggumu hingga menceritakan rasa sakit dan semua masalahmu. Maka dari itu, kumohon... jangan anggap nyawamu tidak berguna didunia ini." ucap Kazemaru lagi. Kini wajah Kirino begitu panas. Selama beberapa tahun sendirian hanya pemuda inilah yang menjadi mataharinya, meneranginya disaat kegelapan terus menghantuinya.

"Terima kasih _senpai_..." ujar Kirino sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan menampilkan senyuman yang begitu manis pada pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Kazemaru _blushing_ menatap juniornya tersenyum dengan begitu manis ke arahnya. Dibalasnya senyuman itu dengan senyuman yang sama hangatnya.

Tak kunjung waktu lumayan lama, Kazemaru pun bersiap kembali ketempatnya latihan.

"Kalau ada masalah jangan segan-segan ke kelasku... Ranmaru." Bisiknya sembari berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kirino.

Bingo! sekali lagi wajah Kirino memerah dengan cepat mendengar bisikan Kazemaru yang diakhiri dengan memanggil nama kecilnya. Ia langsung berbalik menatap _senpai-_nya telah berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Disaat beberapa langkah Kazemaru membalikkan badannya sembari tersenyum yang memberikan kesan keren. Menambah merah muka gadis berambut _twintail_ itu.

Lalu Kirino ingat sesuatu. Senyum ceria seketika terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kazemaru-_senpai_! Aku bergabung dengan klub sepakbola!"

* * *

Akhirnya, Kazemaru dan Kirino kembali ke gedung sepakbola. Dan mereka langsung disambut dengan heran dan penuh tanda tanya oleh pemain lain dan Manager.

"Hoi, Kazemaru, kau ke mana saja, hah? Dan siapa gadis yang kau bawa?" tanya pemuda berambut putih berbentuk bawang(?), sebut saja Gouenji Shuuya. Ace striker Raimon Eleven.

"Aku dari... –"

"Tuh 'kan benar apa yang kubilang! Kazemaru punya pacar!" Seru Endou tiba-tiba dengan hebohnya. Kazemaru dan Kirino langsung _blushing_.

"A-aku bukan–" Kirino ingin menjawab, tapi Endou sudah nyembur duluan.

"Hei Kazemaru, kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami hah? Kalau kau punya pacar secantik ini? Atau kalian baru saja jadian? Kalau begitu kau harus mentraktir kami!"

Semua pemain langsung _sweatdrop_ dengan omongan gaje kapten mereka, Endou Mamoru.

Sementara Kirino bengong sendiri. "_Apa katanya? cantik? Aku cantik?_"

"Haaa, sudahlah Endou, dia bukan pacarku. Dia hmm... juniorku, dan dia ingin masuk klub sepakbola." Jelas Kazemaru membuat Endou pundung karena tidak jadi dapat traktiran.

"Hm... apa benar kau mau bergabung?" tanya Gouenji. Kirino mengangguk antusias.

"_Ha'i_! Namaku Kirino Ranmaru! Kelas VII. Mohon bantuannya!"

* * *

Seorang gadis bersurai pink sedang berjalan riang menuju sekolah seriang suasana hatinya. Bibirnya mengembangkan senyum semangat sepanjang perjalanan, sesekali bersenandung kecil. Nyanyian burung yang bersahutan pun semakin menambah riang suasana hatinya saat ini.

Tentu saja, hari ini Kirino yakin ia tidak akan di _bully_ lagi. Karena saat istirahat ia langsung menuju gedung sepakbola. Ya, kemarin ia mengikuti tes dan ternyata lulus.

Ditambah lagi, ia punya _senpai_ yang selalu ada–

"Ka-Kazemaru-_senpai_!?"

... Untuknya.

Kirino langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Kazemaru yang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang. Lantas Kirino langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Kenapa? apa dia tidak mau bertemu dengan Kazemaru?

Bukan begitu, tapi...

"_Hua! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Menyapanya? Ah, um.. Ohayou_ _senpaaaaiii_!"

Kirino berpikir sejenak, dan.. "_Tidak! Itu terlalu manja! Mungkin... Kazemaru-senpai, ohayou gozaimasu_."

Ia berpikir lagi. "_Tidak, itu terlalu sopan dan girly! Hm..._"

Kirino menyerah. Akhirnya, dengan bekal seadanya Kirino keluar dari sembunyinya dan menghampiri Kazemaru.

"Ah, _Ohayou_ Kirino." Sapa Kazemaru lebih dulu. Kirino sedikit lega, setidaknya ia tidak harus memulai duluan. "O-ohayou Kazemaru-_senpai_." Balasnya sedikit gugup. Sepertinya Kazemaru dapat menangkap kegugupan itu.

Kazemaru pun tertawa puas mendengar sapaan juniornya yang unik itu. Diacak-acaknya kepala mungil juniornya. "Walaupun ini latihan pertama, jangan tegang hanya karena itu. Ayo kita ke gedung…" ajak Kazemaru sembari menjulurkan tangannya pada gadis ber_twintail_ merah muda yang sekarang kembali _blushing_. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang masih bersemu merah sejenak. "Ba-baik." ujarnya sambil meraih tangan seniornya. Sedangkan Kazemaru hanya menerima tangannya sembari tersenyum hangat.

Lalu mereka berjalan menuju gedung sepakbola. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan dari penghuni sekolah yang menatap mereka heran.

Ya, sebenarnya hanya Kazemaru sih, yang tidak mempedulikan tatapan bagai setan kesetrum itu, tapi Kirino sangat risih dan merasa tidak enak.

"Um, _senpai_, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku. Tidak enak jadi pusat perhatian." Bisik Kirino dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Tidak mau."

"Eh, ta-tapi semuanya memandang ke arah kita, aku sedikit–"

"Biarkan saja mereka, pentingkan keselamatanmu dulu."

Kirino menaikan alisnya. "Keselamatanku? Apa hubungannya pegangan tangan dengan keselamatanku?"

"Ya, kalau aku melepaskannya, siapa tahu para gadis sialan itu menarikmu. Jadi mulai sekarang kita akan terus seperti ini."

_BLUSSH!_

Sontak wajah Kirino menjadi merah dan panas. Lagi.

Ditambah saat Kazemaru semakin mempererat genggamannya.

Dan tanpa sadar, Kirino juga mempererat genggamannya.

"_Senpai..._ _baka_."

"Kazemaru... kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau sudah menggandeng juniormu? katanya kalian tidak pacaran?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar Gouenji memanggil teman setimnya yang sedang asyik menggandeng tangan juniornya.

"Sudah kubilang kan Gouenji, mereka itu pacaran!" ujar Endou tak kalah heboh. Kazemaru makin panik dibuatnya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kirino bilang dia takut ditindas bila masuk klub sepak bola, jadi aku mengajaknya ke gedung sepak bola bersama." Jelas Kazemaru sambil menggeleng keras. Gouenji mengangguk mengerti lalu menunjuk tangan Kazemaru yang masih menggenggam tangan Kirino. "Sambil pegangan tangan kayak pasangan?" tanyanya lagi membuat duo pasangan gak jelas itu _blushing_ berat dibuatnya.

"Hah, sudahlah! Ayo kita ke gedung! Aku ingin secepatnya latihan!"

* * *

_DING DONG... DING DONG..._

Bel tanda jam pelajaran kedua telah usai. Dan kini SMP Raimon mulai memasuki jam istirahat pertama. Siswa-siswi sekolah seperti biasa akan _break _sejenak dari pelajaran yang membuat otak mereka jenuh di jam ini. Ada yang memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk mengisi perut dengan bekal bawaannya, atau jajan ke kantin sekolah, ada yang saking rajinnya masih belajar di jam ini.

"Hah..." Kirino menghela nafas begitu _sensei_ di kelasnya sudah keluar. Pelajaran hari ini begitu berat, pikirnya. Sepertinya dia akan istirahat sebentar sebelum pergi ke gedung.

"Hee... jadi kau sudah jadian dengan Kyousuke-_kun_ ya, Aoi-_chan_?"

"Hehe, begitulah... kau sendiri kapan jadian dengan Nishiki-_kun_, huh, Midori-_chan_?"

"Apa maksudmu? Asal tahu saja, aku tidak mungkin pernah jadian dengan Nasi item itu!"

"Apa benar? Ja, bagaimana denganmu Akane-_chan_, hubunganmu dengan Shindou-_kun_?"

"Eh, seperti biasa."

Kirino kembali menghela nafas panjang. Entah kenapa ia sedih sendiri saat mendengar percakapan tiga gadis sekelasnya itu.

Kekasih? Ah, Kirino bahkan tidak pernah terpikir kata itu dalam benaknya, tapi jujur, ia juga iri saat tak sengaja melihat beberapa pasangan di sekolahnya.

Kirino berdiri, tersenyum kecut. "Daripada memikirkan hal yang tak berguna, lebih baik aku ke gedung sekarang."

Kirino berjalan keluar, tapi...

"Eh? ke-kenapa aku malah terbayang Kazemaru-_senpai_?"

"Heh! Kirino!"

Kirino terlonjak kaget mendengar panggilan itu. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan badannya ketika ia mendengarnya. Dan, sial! Lagi-lagi mereka! Para gadis yang sering mem-_bully_ Kirino. Beta, Orca, Natsumi, Reize(Midorikawa) dan Reina. Ya, sebenarnya Natsumi, Reize dan Reina itu kelas Sembilan. Tapi namanya juga satu geng.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Kirino kesal.

"Dasar! Malah nanya lagi! Kau lupa, kau harus membelikan kami makanan di kantin! Atau jangan-jangan kau melupakan tugasmu hah, pesuruh?!" bentak Reina dengan kasarnya. Kirino memutar bola matanya bosan dan mendengus kesal.

"Iya, iya. Reina-_sama_." Kirino mengeluarkan note nya untuk mencatat pesanan lima gadis itu. "Mau pesan apa, ohime-_sama_?" tanya Kirino dengan nada yang mengejek. Tapi beruntung karena mereka tidak menyadarinya.

Setelah mencatat pesanan layaknya seorang maid yang bertugas, Kirino segera keluar membeli makanan yang di pesan ke kantin. Setelah selesai, ia kembali ke kelas.

"Kirino!" panggil seseorang, yang ternyata adalah Kazemaru.

"Uh, _senpai_?"

Kazemaru memperhatikan Kirino yang tengah membawa makanan yang cukup banyak. "Kirino, aku tidak menyangka selera makanmu besar juga."

"Bu-bukan begitu! Ini pesanan cewek menyebalkan di kelasku. Aku hanya membelikan, itu saja." Jelas Kirino, Kazemaru manggut-manggut polos tanda mengerti. Walaupun ia merasakan sakit ketika melihat mataharinya harus melakukan hal itu.

"Perlu bantuan?" Tanya Kazemaru menawarkan bantuan.

"Eh? Ti-tidak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Tolak Kirino dengan halus.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau makanananya tumpah, kau kan yang akan dimarahi oleh teman-temanmu?" Kata Kazemaru, lalu membantu Kirino membawa 'belanjaan'nya.

_Greeekkk_…

Pintu kelas di buka oleh Kazemaru. Semua mata tertuju padanya yang membawa bejibun makanan.

"Kazemaru, sedang apa kau ke sini? Dan apa kau makanan yang sebanyak itu?" Tanya Natsumi.

"Eh? Ini bukan punyaku. Aku Cuma bantuin Kirino yang kerepotan bawa pesenan kalian." Jawab Kazemaru sekaligus mengkritik semua lima cewek se-geng itu juga anggota mereka yang sekelas dengan Kirino.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, nanti jam sebelas datang ke gedung ya, Kiri-_chan_." Ucap Kazemaru sebelum meninggalkan kelas itu. Semua pandangan tertuju pada Kirino.

* * *

"Kamu apa-apaan sih! Pake minta tolong Kazemaru-_senpai_ segala! Kamu cari muka ya di depan dia!" bentak salah seorang cewek yang menarik Kirino ke atap, Orca.

"Ti- tidak. Di-dia yang membantuku." Kirino membantah. Dan kembali lagi dengan penumpahan kesalahan hanya karena mendapat pertolongan.

"Heh? Anak teladan ternyata gak bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Dasar payah!" celetuk Reize sambil menarik rambut Kirino dengan paksa, membuat Kirino kesakitan.

"Iya, ya. Pokoknya kalau kamu deketin Kazemaru lagi, kita gak segan-segan melakukan hal yang lebih parah dari ini. Ngerti?" tambah Beta.

"I-iya, aku mengerti." Kata Kirino. Segerombolan cewek itu segera pergi meninggalkan Kirino. Sedangkan Kirino sendiri teringat kalau ia harus berada di gedung sepakbola pukul sebelas. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berjalan ke sana, tentunya masih dengan perasaan yang begitu gelap, menahan rasa sakit dihati dan pikiran.

"_Kenapa? kenapa aku harus seperti ini? ne, kenapa? Ka-kazemaru-senpai?"_

Tunggu, apa dia bilang tadi? Kazemaru-_senpai_?

_BLUSSHH_!

Wajah Kirino langsung merah begitu ia memikirkan Kazemaru tanpa diduga.

"Kirino... kamu kenapa? sakit?" Ding dong! Orang yang baru saja merasuki pikiran Kirino menyapa gadis itu dengan santai.

"Kazemaru-_senpai_!?" teriak kaget Kirino. Yang dipanggil hanya memasang wajah bingung. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Kirino menggeleng cepat. "A-aku berminat ke gedung sepak bola untuk latihan" ujarnya semangat. Kazemaru tertawa menatap _kouhai-_nya... "Saat istirahat, sebaiknya digunakan untuk mengisi tenaga dulu untuk latihan nanti." ujar Kazemaru sembari menggigit roti krimnya. "Mau coba?" tawar Kazemaru sambil mengajukan roti krim yang sudah terdapat gigitannya.

Kirino langsung _blushing_ berat. "_Kalau aku menerima gigitan itu, itu berarti aku akan melakukan ciuman secara tidak langsung dengan senpai... kalau tidak kuterima ia akan kecewa. Bagaimana ini!?_" batin Kirino panik.

"Kirino, mau tidak?" Tanya Kazemaru lagi membuat Kirino tersadar dari pikirannya. "I-iya deh."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, buka mulutmu." Pinta Kazemaru sambil tersenyum dan menyodorkan roti itu ke mulut mungil Kirino.

Kirino langsung terkejut. "E-eh –hmpp!"

Memanfaatkan kesempatan, Kazemaru langsung menyumpalkan roti rasa krim itu ke mulut Kirino.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

Kirino mengunyah rotinya, pipinya memerah. "_Un_, enak."

"Nah, kau sudah makan, sekarang baru kita ke gedung."

* * *

"Ah ya, Kirino." panggil Kazemaru sejenak.

"Hm?"

"Pulang sekolah nanti temui aku di belakang sekolah ya?"

"Uh, baiklah." Dengan nada sedikit gugup Kirino membalas ajakan seniornya itu.

* * *

Pelajaran telah usai tapi, hati Kirino belum siap sama sekali. Ditamparnya beberapa kali pipinya yang telah memerah.

"_Pulang sekolah diajak ke belakang, bukannya itu tanda kencan?_" pikiran gadis muda pun menjerumus dan menodai pikiran Kirino yang masih polos. Tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan mencoba menyapa _senpai_nya yang telah menunggunya di belakang sekolah. "Ah, _senpai_! _omatase_." ucapnya riang. Kazemaru hanya tersenyum menatap _kouhai_nya yg mulai ceria itu.

Kirino menghampiri Kazemaru dan duduk di samping pemuda itu. "Um, sebenarnya ada apa _senpai_ mengajakku ke sini?" tanyanya heran.

Kazemaru tersenyum. "Merilekskan pikiran,aku yakin tadi kau masih memiliki beberapa beban. Kenapa tidak istirahat saja sejenak. Lagian di sini sejuk dan rindang."

Kirino menyetujui saja ucapan Kazemaru, di belakang sini memang sejuk dan rindang, suasananya begitu tentram dan damai. Beban seberat apapun pasti akan terlupakan jika sudah duduk di bawah pohon besar di sana.

Kirino melamun, pikirannya kembali melayang saat kejadian istirahat pertama tadi. "Ah, kekasih ya?" gumamnya pelan, sangat pelan sampai hampir tidak terdengar, tapi ternyata Kazemaru dapat medengar gumamannya.

"Heh, apa kau bilang?" tanya Kazemaru tiba-tiba.

"Eh, bu-bukan apa-apa kok, hehe." Kirino mencoba mengelak karena tanpa sengaja ucapannya terdengar oleh Kazemaru.

"Jangan bohong, tadi aku yakin mendengarkau mengatakan sesuatu, um, kasih?"

Gawat.

Kirino tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Ia tahu Kazemaru nanti akan berkata ia ingin mendengarkan.

"Ceritakan padaku masalahmu."

Tuh kan, benar.

Memang sih, Kazemaru bermaksud baik. Tapi Kirino tidak mau juga ikut membebani _senpai_ nya itu.

"Aku... hanya ingin memberi _senpai_ permen ini. Tadi Jeanne dari kelas sebelah memberikannya padaku." ujar Kirino bohong. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat mata cokelat madu di hadapannya. Kazemaru berdesah pelan.

"Tolong jangan berbohong lagi padaku Kirino." ujarnya kesal. Ditatapnya kembali mata _sapphire_ itu. "Tolong beritahu aku, apa yang kau katakan?" ujar Kazemaru sembari menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit memelas.

Oke, Kirino menyerah, dengan terpaksa ia memberitahu keinginannya.

"Um, begini, a-aku... iri dengan para gadis di kelasku."

"Iri? Soal apa? Kalau soal kecantikan menurutku kau lebih cantik dari mereka."

Yup! Dapat ditebak, wajah Kirino merah lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya sejak ia bertemu dengan Kazemaru.

"Bu-bukan itu, tapi... mereka memiliki hubungan semacam, yah... um, pacaran. Da-dan aku, err... ano... um...,"

"Dan kau juga ingin memiliki hubungan seperti itu?" tanya Kazemaru sambil tersenyum menawan.

"I-iya... yah, aku hanya ingin merasakan, bagaimana rasanya punya, em, kekasih... ah, tapi mana mungkin ada orang yang mau–"

"_Jaa_, kalau begitu aku akan menjadi kekasihmu."

Kirino terbelalak. "Tadi senpai bilang mau ngasih aku permen?" Kirino yang tak percaya mendengar ucapan _senpai-_nya langsung mengeluarkan sebuah lelucon garing. Kazemaru langsung menarik gadis yang masih tidak percaya dengan ucapannya tadi. "Aku bilang akan menjadi kekasihmu, Ranmaru." bisiknya langsung ke telinga Kirino sembari mendekap gadis yang sekarang telah _blushing_ berat.

"_Senpai_..., apa _senpai_ tidak menyesali ucapan _senpai_ ini? Aku kan hanya..."

"Tapi bukannya kamu ingin merasakannya?" potong Kazemaru. Kirino mengangguk lemah. "... Maaf aku malah membuat _senpai_ terkena banyak masalah...," bisik Kirino pelan membuat pemuda itu _blushing_ dibuatnya. Kemanisan wajah Kirino meluluhkan hatinya dan membuat pemuda itu dengan cepat mencium kening gadis itu.

Kirino langsung bersemu sangat merah mendapati tingkah kakak kelasnya itu.

"Haa? Kirino? apa kau sakit?" seusai Kazemaru melepas dekapannya dilihatnya gaids manis yang baru saja menjadi kekasih sementaranya. Semuan merah menjalar dipipinya. Dengan cepat ia menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Kirino. membuat gadis itu semakin bersemu merah. "A-aku tidak apa-apa _senpai_! Aku hanya kepanasan!" ucap Kirino sambil mendorong _senpai_nya itu. Kazemaru hanya bisa tersenyum jahil. "Merah karena melihat diriku ya, _ohime_-_sama_?" ucapnya sambil mencium rambut merah muda gadis itu.

"Bu-bukan! Ku-kubilang aku hanya kepanasan!" bantah Kirino sambil mendorong tubuh Kazemaru. Namun bukannya percaya pemuda bermata madu itu malah tersenyum menggoda ke arahnya.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akui! Ha-habisnya _senpai_ terlalu dekat sih...," Kirino menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Kazemaru menghela nafas.

"Kirino," panggil Kazemaru.

"Iya?"

"Kita mulai besok."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Behind Scene:

* * *

FuYu: Konbanwa to ochikaresama!

Fuyuri: jaa, ini pertama kalinya kami bikin fict collab dalam akun collab kami tercinta ini XD

Yugure: yup, aku FuYuToMiRe~ itu singkatan dari beberapa pen name... halo! ada yang mengenalku?

Fuyuri: jadi, bagi semuanya... Yugure adalah... **Ramaru** dari akun collab **Mist Harmonics**

Yugure: dan Fuyuri yah... **Fuyuri**...

Fuyuri: **Shimizu**! jadi, aku **Fuyuri Shimizu, **Author yang kelewat alay!

FuYu: jadi pertama... kami sangat berterima kasih!

Fuyuri: buat yang review dan...

Yugure: membaca fict ini... Kami tidak memaksa reader untuk memuji isi cerita kami yang gaje ini.

Fuyuri: karena kami tahu cerita ini masih banyak kekurangannya, buktinya apa? toh kami bikinnya aja pake chat... =3=)/ *trus ditabok*

Yugure: maaf kalo fict ini tidak berkenan dihati semuanya... dan... agak sedikit bikin... eng... panas... itu karena...

Fuyuri: kami mau coba bikin yang manis gitu kesannya XD eh, kayaknya malah kelebihan sampe kami bikinnya aja sampe jingkrak-jingkrak.

Yugure: yak mungkin cukup sekian dan...

FuYu: terima kasih! jaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Kirino berbaring di ranjangnya, menatap langit-langit kamar. Bingung. Daritadi ia terus memikirkan perkataan Kazemaru kemarin.

"Kita mulai besok."

Apa maksudnya? Dan, memulai apa?

Entahlah, sepertinya ia akan tahu setelah menuruti ajakan _senpai_nya itu. Jalan-jalan dengannya hari ini ke DisneyLand Inazuma.

"Hah... lebih baik aku bersiap-siap."

Kirino segera membuka lemarinya, mencari-cari pakaian yang tepat untuk jalan-jalan, dan tidak ribet pastinya.

"Sepertinya ini cocok."

* * *

"Ah! Sudah beres, sekarang tinggal nunggu Kazemaru-_senpai_ menjemput deh!" seru Kirino sesudah selesai dengan pakaian dan rambutnya.

"Ran-_nee_? Bisa kau bantu aku... wow wow! Ran-_nee_ mau ke mana dengan pakaian seperti itu, tidak biasanya?" tanya seorang anak lelaki berambut _teal_.

"Masaki? Ti-tidak, ini bukan apa-apa, hanya jalan-jalan biasa ke DisneyLand Inazuma, kok." Jawab Kirino seadanya pada adiknya yang sedikit jahil itu.

Masaki sedikit kebingungan. "Jalan-jalan, dengan siapa?"

"Dengan kakak kelasku." Ucapnya polos.

Masaki langsung menaikkan alisnya. "Kakak kelas? Pacar kakak?'' Tanya Masaki kembali dengan begitu penasaran. Kirino terdesak, ia salah berkata. Kenapa ia harus berkata dengan kakak kelas? Jelas-jelas Masaki akan ragu. Dengan cepat Kirino menggeleng. "Tentu saja bukan, dia cewek kok!'' Bantah Kirino cepat.

"Hee, jadi kau bilang bahwa aku cewek? Kau kejam sekali Ran-_chan..''_ ujar Kazemaru yang ternyata berdiri di ambang pintu. Masaki terlonjak, dia tidak tahu bahwa kakaknya akan pergi dengan laki-laki.

Kazemaru tersenyum menatap Masaki. "Hai, namaku Kazemaru Ichirouta... aku pacar kakakmu.'' Ucapnya santai pada Masaki. Membuat Kirino langsung menarik pergi Kazemaru, meninggalkan Masaki yang dipenuhi tanda tanya.

Kirino membawa Kazemaru keluar rumahnya dengan panik dan sedikit kesal.  
"Kirino, ada apa ini? memangnya tidak boleh adikmu tahu kalau aku pacarmu?" tanya Kazemaru dengan wajah tanpa dosa sedikitpun.

"Bu-bukan begitu, tapi hubungan kita ini hanya sementara. Su-sudahlah, ayo kita pergi." Kirino berbalik, dan ia mendapati sebuah sepeda motor yang lumayan keren berwarna silver nongkrong di depan rumahnya. sepertinya milik Kazemaru.

"Aku membawa motor karena DisneyLand lumayan jauh. Ayo naik!" pinta Kazemaru menyodorkan helm pada Kirino dan mengedikan pandangannya ke belakangnya agar Kirino segera naik di belakangnya.

"T-tapi Kazemaru-senpai… Aku-"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mengunakan rok kan?" ujar Kazemaru seraya melihat penampilan Kirino yang sudah berganti sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kirino menggenakan celana jeans biru tua sepanjang lutut, sehingga betisnya yang putih mulus terlihat. Atasannya Kirino menggenakan baju bermodel, tank top berwarna hijau muda yang dilapisi jaket putih kecil berlengan panjang, yang hanya menutupi bawah leher hingga bawah dadanya, sehingga bagian perutnya terlihat tanktop berwarna hijau muda. Tak lupa sebuah jepitan rambut bermodel kupu-kupu putih menghiasi sudut kanan keningnya.

"I-iya. Tapi senpai, kau jangan mengebut ya?" pinta Kirino seraya menerima helm yang diberikan Kazemaru.

Kazemaru yang menggenakan celana jeans hitam dengan atasan jaket biru yang sengaja tidak dikancing agar kaos oranye dibaliknya yang betuliskan 'smile' terlihat. Kazemaru hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti pada Kirino tanpa menjawab permintaan gadis itu.

Setelah Kirino duduk dibelakang Kazemaru yang juga sudah menggenakan helm. Kazemaru mulai menyalakan mesin motor.

"Sebaiknya kau pegangan saja Kirino."

"T-tapi Kazemaru-_senpai_. Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan mengeb-Kyaaaa!" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kirino merangkul pinggang Kazemaru dari belakang agar dirinya tidak terbang terbawa angin yang diakibatkan kecepatan Kazemaru mengendarai motornya.

* * *

**Disclaimers: Level-5**

**Summary: Penindasan, kebencian, dan kebohongan selalu menghantui diriku. Aku ingin bisa keluar dari penjara yang begitu gelap ini. Berikan aku cahaya hangat untuk mengeluarkanku dari kejahatan ini. KiriKaze Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Genre: Romance and Friendship**

**Main chara: Kazemaru Ichirouta and Kirino Ranmaru(Fem!)**

**WARNING: ****Kemungkinan OOC, Alternate Universe, genderbent, gaje, abal, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, bikin sakit kepala, dll.**

**So, Don't like, don't read.**

**Boku no Taiyou**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Senpai_! Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu!? Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan ngebut!" Bentak Kirino yang masih sedikit marah. Kazemaru menampilkan wajah polos. "Tentunya untuk mendapatkan pelukan dari pacarku tercinta.'' Ujar singkat sambil tersenyum menggoda. Kirino langsung kembali bersemu merah.

"_Senpai ga baka_!'' Ucapnya kesal berjalan meninggalkan Kazemaru untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Kazemaru hanya tersenyum sambil berdesah pelan.

"Kirino~ masuk rumah hantu yuk... Aku bosen nih. Aku gak bisa semangat kalo nggak masuk situ... kecuali...'' pinta Kazemaru sambil bertumpu pada bahu kirino. Kirino yang merasa kesal langsung menatap senpainya sembari berwajah yang berkata 'kecuali?'

Kazemaru terdiam sejenak. "Kau memelukku erat sambil bilang _suki desu Ichirouta-kun._'' ujar Kazemaru jahil dan berhasil membuat Kirino kembali bersemu merah.

Ditengah _blushing_nya, Kirino berpikir. Memeluk Kazemaru di tempat ramai ini atau menemaninya masuk ke rumah hantu?

Sepertinya yang kedua lebih baik, daripada harus memeluk senpainya di tempat umum seperti ini, ia pasti akan dianggap gadis penggoda. Lagipula Kirino pernah mendengar gosip anggota klub sepakbola kalau Kazemaru itu takut hantu. Jadi bisa memberi pelajaran sedikit lah.

"Ba-baiklah, kita ke rumah hantu saja. Ayo..." Ajak Kirino sambil menarik Kazemaru. Tanpa sadar kalau ia sekarang sedang berpegangan tangan dengan pria itu. Kazemaru sendiri hanya senyam-senyum kegirangan.

Pernah mendengar peribahasa. 'Senjata Makan Tuan'. Nah, itulah yang sekarang dirasakan oleh Kirino.

Gadis berambut pink yang awalnya berniat untuk memberi sedikit pelajaran pada Kazemaru. Malahan mendapatkan imbasnya. Karena ketika Kazemaru dan Kirino menaiki kereta kecil yang hanya menyediakan dua tempat duduk untuk menyusuri lorong 'Gua Hantu'. –Salah satu wahana yang mengerikan di Disneyland Inazuma– Kirino terus mendapatkan 'hujan pelukan' dari Kazemaru.

Seharusnya hal ini bisa diprediksi oleh Kirino, mengingat Kirino sudah tahu kalau Kazemaru 'phobia' dengan hantu. Tapi 'pelukan' ini benar-benar tidak terpikirkan. Untung saja gua-nya sedikit gelap, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melihat wajah Kirino yang sudah semerah tomat karena pelukan kekasih sementaranya itu.

"Hihihihi!"

"Uwaaa! Kirino-_chan_! Seram!"

"Ka-Kaze-Ka-Kazemaru-_senpai_…" Kirino berusaha menahan pingsannya itu. Ingat! Bukan karena Hantu mainan yang seram itu, tapi karena pelukan Kazemaru yang membuatnya menjadi 'panas'.

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang 'panjang'. Kereta mesin yang dinaiki Kazemaru dan Kirino akhirnya keluar dari wahana Gua Hantu. Tetapi, Kazemaru yang masih memejamkan mata dengan erat, masih betah juga memeluk Kirino yang berada di sampingnya. Membuat seorang petugas wahana berdehem padanya.

"Ehm Ehm…"

"I-Ichirouta-kun. K-kita sudah keluar." Ujar Kirino memanggil Kazemaru tanpa imbuhan 'senpai' ini di depan orang. jangan sampai ada gosip yang mengatakan kalau ia pacaran dengan kakak kelas.

Kazemaru membuka matanya perlahan, lalu melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan apa yang dikatakan Kirino benar. "Eh, sudah selesai ya". Seandainya kau dapat mendengar suara Kazemaru, kau pasti tahu ada nada kecewa yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu.

Kecewa? Hmm.. taukah kalian kalau sebenarnya Kazemaru sejak tadi sedang berakting? Lihat! Wajah anak itu tersenyum bahagia keluar dari wahana Gua hantu. Oh maaf, kalian tidak bisa melihatnya yah... *dihajar Readers* (Fuyuri: Yugucchi... kau terlalu banyak bercanda... Yugure: haha, gomen?).

Yup! Kazemaru sebenarnya tidak takut dengan wahana itu. Meskipun dia phobia dengan hantu, tapi dia cukup pintar dan dewasa mengetahui semua hantu di dalam adalah palsu. Jadi buat apa takut? Lalu untuk apa Kazemaru memeluk Kirino dalam gua? Jika kalian cukup pintar, kalian pasti tau jawabannya! Kirimkan saja A atau B ke Sembilan kos– *ditimpuk tong sampah*

'Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan' itulah pikiran Kazemaru saat memasuki wahana Gua Hantu bersama Kirino. Pura-pura takut, lalu memeluk Kirino sesuka hati. Ehm… tahu tidak apa saja yang dirasakan pemuda berambut _torquise_ itu saat memeluk Kirino? Hmmm… jika kalian merasa yang dilakukan Kazemaru adalah tindakan tak sopan. Silahkan menghajar Kazemaru sesuka hati kalian.

"Jadi, kita mau coba wahana apa lagi Kirino-chan?" Tanya Kazemaru dengan kedua tangan dilipat di belakang kepala seraya menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya.

Kirino menghela nafas seraya menunduk, masih menyembunyikan rona merah yang enggan meninggalkan wajahnya. "mm… T-terserah senpai saja"

Salah. Lagi-lagi Kirino memutuskan sesuatu yang salah. Kali ini Kazemaru menyeringai lebar, hati pemuda itu pun berbisik 'ini saatnya'

"Kita naik bianglala yuk!" usul Kazemaru yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari Kirino. Tanpa mengetahui niat Kazemaru untuk 'menyogok' petugas wahana tersebut agar kincirnya berhenti saat mereka berada paling atas.

"_Senpai_... kau tidak melakukan hal yang tidak wajar kan?'' Tanya Kirino mengintrogasi kakak kelasnya itu saat sudah berada di dalam kincir angin. Kazemaru hanya tersenyum manis yang seakan berkata... lihat-saja-nanti. Tak mau banyak membuat banyak masalah, Kirino langsung memilih untuk diam. Ketika senja tiba, bertepatan pula pada saat kincir angin tersebut berhenti cukup tinggi untuk menjadi tempat melihat pemandangan sore yang indah. Mata Kirino membulat. "_Kirei_..." ucapnya pelan.

Kazemaru hanya tersenyum menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu. Mendadak Kazemaru menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Kirino sembari melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kirino. "Kamu lebih cantik dari itu... Ranmaru.'' ujarnya singkat. Tak lama kemudian Kazemaru tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Kirino langsung berbalik menatap Kazemaru. Dengan menampilkan wajah yang begitu manis, pemuda itu tertidur. Membuat Kirino tertawa pelan menatapnya.

Perlahan mata cokelat madu itu terbuka. Disaat matanya terbuka paras cantik gadis yang tadi dipeluknya kini tengah tersenyum. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_...'' ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Kazemaru tertidur beberapa menit, dan disaat ia terbagun, gadis itu sudah memberikan bantalan paha pada pemuda itu. Membuat pemuda itu bersemu merah.

"Hehe, bagaimana tidurmu, Ichirouta-_kun_?" tanya Kirino dengan senyum manis. Membuat Kazemaru terpesona sendiri. Hatinya senang melihat mataharinya ceria seperti ini.

"Umh, menyenangkan... _hime_." jawab Kazemaru dengan senyum lebar sembari mengambil posisi duduk.

Kirino kembali memandang keluar, mata _sapphire-_nya melihat kebawah. "Menakutkan..." gumam Kirino.

Kazemaru menoleh. Melihat wajah Kirino yang ketakutan, lalu mata madunya mengikuti arah pandangan Kirino. Kazemaru pun tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kirino. Tangan kekarnya lalu menggenggam tangan gadis itu. "Kirino…"

Kirino tersadar dari lamunannya, ia pun menoleh ke arah Kazemaru.

"Jangan takut. Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu."

"Ti-tidak _senpai_, aku hanya–"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Kirino. Sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" potong Kazemaru.

Kirino terdiam seketika. Ia melihat keseriusan di wajah Kazemaru. Mau tak mau Kirino kembali merona.

"Se-_senpai_ kebanyakan bercanda ah!'' Kirino mendorong Kazemaru untuk menjauhi dirinya. Membuat Kazemaru tertawa kembali. "Dari sisi mana kau melihatku tengah bercanda?'' Ujarnya sambil tertawa lepas. Kirino makin merona. "Apapun yang terjadi, hal itu tidak akan membohongiku!''

Kazemaru terdiam sejenak. Dengan cepat ia langsung memeluk erat Kirino. "Baumu enak...''

"Hyaa! Berhenti menggodaku _senpai_!''

"Aku tidak menggodamu, aku hanya ingin melindungimu. Tadi kau hampir jatuh."

Kirino kembali terdiam, tepatnya membeku dengan wajah merah padam. Ia merenung sejenak. "_Senpai_, apa kau serius?"

"Un, aku serius...,"

"Apa, kau tidak akan menyesali sikapmu padaku?"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"I-itu karena..."

"Aku takut, Kirino."

"Eh?"

"Aku takut. saat melihatmu terluka, menangis, menderita. Kau benar-benar membuatku takut, Kirino."

"_Se-senpai_, itukan hanya -"

"Aku takut kehilangan dirimu, Kirino."

Kirino terpaku, kali ini dia tidak bisa berkata apapun. Kazemaru semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Kirino.

"Aku sama saja mati jika aku karus kehilangan sosokmu yang ceria, cerdas, selalu menebarkan cahaya di hari-hariku. Karena itu Kirino… Aku…" Mata madu itu terus menatap mata Kirino, berusaha meyakinkannya.

Kirino terdiam. Kazemaru menarik tubuhnya. Melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku ingin kau selalu ada disampingku, Kirino."

Kirino masih terpaku, apa maksud dari ucapan Kazemaru.

Kazemaru mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kirino. Gadis itu merona, lalu menutup matanya.

Hingga beberapa inci lagi, Kazemaru juga menutup matanya dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke samping agar 'akses'nya lebih mudah. Bibir keduanya pun hampir bersentuhan, Kirino langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Sehingga bibir Kazemaru hanya menyentuh pipi mulusnya.

Selang beberapa detik, Kazemaru membuka matanya karena merasa ada yang aneh. Dan dugaan pemuda itu benar, hanya sekedar mencium pipi. Kazemaru pun sadar, ia langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kirino.

Kazemaru langsung menggembungkan pipinya. "Hey, kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku menciummu?" tanya Kazemaru yang sedikit kesal. Kirino tertawa licik. "Tentunya aku sengaja melakukannya agar alien sepertimu tidak menciumku. Jangan mimpi untuk mendapatkannya."

"Dasar kejammm!"

Kirino tertawa lepas. Wajah manisnya begitu menggoda. Membuat Kazemaru tidak bisa menahan dirinya dan langsung mencium kening Kirino.

"Se-_senpai_, sudah cukup! Sekarang bagaimana kita turun dari sini?" Tanya Kirino sambil mendorong tubuh Kazemaru dan memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Kazemaru hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Kirino yang diam-diam _tsundere_ itu. "Baiklah. Pak, kau bisa putar lagi kincir anginnya!" Kazemaru melihat ke bawah dan memberi aba-aba pada petugas untuk menjalankan kincir angin itu. Kirino yang terkejut dengan cepat menatap Kazemaru.

"Ja-jadi _senpai_ sudah menyuruh petugas wahana ini untuk menghentikan kincirnya saat kita berada paling atas!"

Kazemaru nyengir kuda. "Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Memangnya kenapa? tentu saja, itu sangat licik! memelukku beberapa kali dan bahkan hampir menciumku." bentak Kirino kurang terima dengan kelicikan Kazemaru.

Kazemaru yang diomeli hanya mengacak poni nya sendiri dan menatap keluar kincir.  
"Aku, hanya ingin waktu berdua dengan kekasih sementaraku..."

Kirino semakin bersemu merah. Menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. "Jangan ganggu hidupku terus alien aneh!" teriaknya kesal sampai mebuat petugas dibawah kaget mendengarnya.

* * *

"Kirino jangan marah terus dong, gak seru nih." Kazemaru berusaha begitu manja, menggembungkan pipinya, mencoba menggandeng tangan Kirino yang masih marah padanya.

Namun Kirino segera mengangkat tangannya agar Kazemaru tak bisa seenaknya memegang tangannya. "Jangan berharap, dasar alien licik!" Ucapnya masih dengan rasa kesal. Kazemaru menghela nafas, kini Kirino membelakanginya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia...

_Grebb!_

"Kyaaa! lepaskan aku alien hentai!" teriak Kirino begitu Kazemaru memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang.

"Tidak mau!"

"Kazemaru-_senpai_, kau mesum! cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Tapi kita jalan pegangan tangan."

"Tapi lepaskan aku dulu!"

Mereka masih dalam posisi Kazemaru memeluk Kirino dari belakang, tanpa sadar mereka masih berada di tempat ramai, Disneyland Inazuma.

"Hey, lihat mereka!" seseorang menunjuk pasangan _senpai_ dan _kouhai_ yang sedang 'asik' berdebat.

"Ckckck... kalau pacaran lihat tempat dong."

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang..."

"Wah… mereka romantis yah..."

Kontan wajah keduanya memanas, merona malu mendengar beberapa komentar orang berlalu lalang melewati mereka. Namun Kazemaru bersikeras tidak mau melepaskan Kirino.

"Se-_senpai_, lepaskan aku, ini di depan umum!"

"Kita jalannya pegangan tangan dulu, baru kulepaskan."

"Iya iya, terserah! sekarang lepaskan!"

Kazemaru terkekeh, kali ini ia berhasil membalas tindakan Kirino di kincir angin. "Kali ini aku yang menang, ohime-_sama_... nah, ayo kita ke tempat lain!" ajak Kazemaru sambil memimpin perjalanan.

"Eh!? kita mau kemana!?"

"Sudah, lihat saja nanti!" Kazemaru tersenyum bahagia sembari menatap Kirino. Kirino tertegun dan kembali merona merah menatap keceriaan Kazemaru.

* * *

"Kita sampai!" Kazemaru langsung menunjuk pemandangan kota yang bagaikan kristal yang begitu gemerlapan berbingkai pepohonan sakura berwarna merah muda yang begitu indah. "_Kirei_..." ujar Kirino pelan.

Kazemaru kembali tersenyum dan memeluk Kirino dari belakang. "Kau memang begitu cantik ketika tersenyum, sampai berhasil meluluhkan hatiku..."

Mendengar gombalan Kazemaru Kirino kembali merona.

Masih dengan posisi memeluk Kirino, Kazemaru membawa gadis itu duduk di bawah salah satu pohon sakura. Kini Kazemaru memeluk Kirino yang duduk diantara kakinya.

"_Nee_, Kirino." Panggil Kazemaru seraya membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut Kirino. Dapat diciumnya aroma strowberry, mungkin shampo.

"Iya?"

"Apa kau, pernah menyukai seseorang?" tanya Kazemaru tiba-tiba membuat Kirino terbelalak. Tidak menyangka kalau Kazemaru akan melontarkan pertanyaan macam itu.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan lelaki manapun." jawabnya cepat.

Kazemaru tersenyum jahil. "Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Sontak wajah Kirino berubah merah. "Jangan bodoh, mana mungkin aku menyukai alien mesum sepertimu!"

Kazemaru kembali tertawa pelan. "Jangan kejam begitu... lagipula... kalau aku bilang aku menyukaimu... kau pasti akan senang kan?"

Kirino kaget mendengarnya. "Siapa yang akan senang mendengar hal mengerikan dari alien mesum sepertimu!?" Ia langsung membalikkan badannya menatap pemuda itu. Kini tampak pemuda itu tertidur pulas setelah mengutarakan perasaannya. Wajah manis terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

"... aku merasa bodoh... dia tadi kan hanya mengigau... mana mungkin itu serius." Kirino menyesal sembari membenamkan wajahnya yang merona ke tubuh Kazemaru.

"Apa benar _senpai_ menyukaiku ya?" tanya Kirino dalam hati, ia merasa bodoh sendiri, mau saja percaya dengan omongan orang ngigau. "_Baka_, tidak mungkin ia menyukai orang sepertiku, jelas-jelas dikelasnya masih banyak gadis cantik dan lembut. Benar kan, _senpai_?"

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir turun ke pipi Kirino begitu rentetan kalimat itu diucapkan bibir mungilnya. Digenggamnya tangan kekar Kazemaru dengan erat seakan tak mau kehilangan pemuda itu.

Namun, Kirino bingung. Hanya perasaannya, atau memang jantung Kazemaru yang berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat.

"Kau salah."

"Eh?" Kirino mendongak. Dan didapatinya Kazemaru yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ternyata dia tidak tidur, Kirino langsung gugup karena tanpa sadar telah mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Aku menyukaimu Kirino. Tidak, aku mencintaimu."

Kirino terpaku mendengarnya. Tapi ia langsung menampilkan senyum pahit. "Terimakasih... tapi... aku rasa _senpai_ salah telah mencintaiku... Aku bukanlah orang baik seperti yang _senpai_ cintai. Aku bahkan... mau menjadi budak seperti yang _senpai_ lihat. Tolong jangan mencintai aku... orang sepertimu pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari aku." Kirino langsung menundukkan dirinya begitu dalam, mencoba menyembunyikan isakkan yang ia keluarkan mendengar ungkapan perasaan Kazemaru.

Kazemaru terdiam mendengar penuturan Kirino. Ikut menatap gadis itu dengan miris. Ia tahu sekarang Kirino sedang rapuh. Jika disakiti sedikit saja ia akan hancur dan sulit untuk disembuhkan, atau mungkin tidak bisa disembuhkan. Maka Kazemaru harus bersikap selembut mungkin.

"Cinta, tidak membutuhkan alasan. Cinta hanya membutuhkan ketulusan hati untuk bisa menerima apa adanya. Karena itu..." Telunjuk Kazemaru perlahan turun dan menyentuh dagu Kirino, lalu mengangkatnya agar tak lagi menunduk. "Semua kekuranganmu tidak menjadi halangan bagiku untuk mencintaimu. Dan aku juga sudah mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik dari gadis manapun. _Aishiteru_, _boku no taiyou_."

Kirino semakin terisak mendengarnya. Dengan cepat ia langsung memeluk erat tubuh _senpai-_nya dan melepaskan seluruh kebahagiaannya melalui tangisan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kirino sudah berhenti menangis.

"Sudah baikan kan? Jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanya Kazemaru sembari menatap lembut juniornya.

Kirino merona merah. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Tapi aku tidak akan menanggung masalahmu kalau berpacaran denganku." ujar Kirino sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Kazemaru tersenyum hangat. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyesali tindakanku ini. Ah, udaranya semakin dingin, pakailah." Kazemaru langsung melepas jaketnya menaruh pada punggung Kirino sembari berjalan ke arah motornya.

Kazemaru naik ke motornya, diikuti Kirino. Lalu ia menancap gas dan...  
"Kirino, pegangan!"

"Hee, jangan bilang kau mau ngebut lag -gyaaa!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya

* * *

Seperti hari sebelumnya, Kazemaru selalu menunggu Kirino di depan gerbang sekolah. Menunggu gadis itu datang lalu berjalan bersama menuju kelas.

"Kazemaru-_senpai_!" panggil Kirino sambil berlari kecil ke arah Kazemaru dan melambaikan tangan.

"Kau sudah datang ya, ayo." Kata Kazemaru, lalu dengan seenaknya ia menyambar tangan Kirino.

"Eh, _senpai_! lepaskan! Aku tidak mau jadi pusat perhatian!" Kirino berusaha membebaskan tangannya yang terkurung. Namun usahanya sia-sia.

"Ayolah, kitakan sudah pacaran secara resmi. masa pegangan tangan saja tidak boleh..." ucap pemuda itu dengan entengnya. Berbeda dengan Kirino yang mukanya sudah sangat merah.

"I-iya, tapi jangan di sekolah...!"

"Kirino, kan aku sudah bilang, kita akan terus seperti ini. ini demi keselamatanmu juga."

Kali ini Kirino hanya bisa diam. ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Begitu bodoh sampai mau menandatangani kontrak gak jelas itu. Lihat saja, sekarang banyak murid yang tengah memperhatikan mereka.

"HOI KAZEMARU! KIRINO! HUBUNGAN KALIAN TAMBAH MESRA SAJA YA! KENAPA TIDAK PACARAN SAJA!"

Tiba-tiba, tanpa diundang dan tanpa diantar, dari atas pohon yang dilewati Kazemaru dan Kirino muncul sesosok makhluk sejenis jelangkung ber-_headband_ dengan teriakan super heboh.

"Endou/Endou-_senpai_?" Kirino dan Kazemaru langsung mengutarakan nama itu ketika pemuda itu datang tiba-tiba.

Endou tersenyum ceria. Terus memandangi tangan Kirino dan Kazemaru. "Kalian, kenapa belum pacaran juga sih, padahal sudah semesra itu." Endou dengan polosnya menunjuk tangan mereka.

Dengan cepat Kazemaru langsung menarik kepala Kirino memeluk gadis itu secara lembut. "Jangan bercanda, tentu saja kami sudah pacaran. Masa kamu tidak menyadarinya sih?" ujar Kazemaru jahil sembari membuat Kirino merona merah sembari berteriak kaget diikuti dengan Endou yang berteriak kaget mendengarnya.

"Eh... EEEEEEHHHHHHH! BERITA BUOSUOAAAARRRRRRR!"

Kazemaru dan Kirino langsung menutup telinga mereka sebelum tuli dadakan mendengar teriakan Endou yang kayak cacing kesurupan itu. Lalu tanpa aba-aba dari wasit, Endou langsung ngacir ke gedung sepakbola untuk menyampaikan berita itu. Meninggalkan Kazemaru dan Kirino yang _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Endou-_senpai_, terlihat bersemangat ya..." Gumam Kirino masih dengan _sweatdrop_ indah di kepalanya.

"Ya, begitulah Endou..." sahut Kazemaru, lalu tanpa sengaja ia melihat ke arah kaki Kirino yang dibalut dengan plester. "Kirino, kenapa kakimu?"

"Uh, ini." Kirino menatap kakinya. "Tadi malam ada sedikit kecelakaan, Masaki main lilin, dan aku terpeleset lalu kakiku menimpa lilin itu."

Kazemaru berpikir sejenak.

"_Senpai_, ayo kita -waa!"

Kirino langsung kaget karena Kazemaru tiba-tiba menggendongnya ala pengantin baru. membuat semua pandangan tertuju pada mereka.

"_Senpai_, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tenanglah, kakimu pasti sakit, jadi aku yang akan membawamu sampai ke kelas!" Seru Kazemaru riang dan langsung berlari kecil membawa Kirino ke kelasnya.

"_Senpai bakaaa_!"

"Kalau untuk ohime-_sama_ apa yang tidak boleh kulakukan? kenapa kau menentang niat baikku." Kazemaru menggembungkan pipinya berusaha tampak manis saat merengek pada Kirino. Kirino merona kembali.

"Hanya sekali ini saja. Dan, tolong antar aku ke UKS saja. Aku tidak ingin ke kelas." ujar Kirino membenamkan wajahnya. Kazemaru menatapnya sendu. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan melindungimu. Tak tahu kapan dan dimana itu." ujar Kazemaru mantap sembari menatap Kirino lembut. Kirino memalingkan bola matanya. "Terima kasih... tapi jangan susahkan diri _senpai_ hanya karena menolongku. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku kalau sudah menyakiti _senpai_."

Kazemaru terbelalak mendengarnya, ia kini tampak sedang menahan tawa. "Kau begitu manis, kalau saja ini bukan didepan umum, aku sudah menciummu daritadi." ujarnya singkat membuat Kirino tambah merona merah.

"Hentikan itu alien mesuuumm!"

* * *

_Tep..._

Kazemaru menurunkan Kirino begitu sampai di depan kelas Kirino.

"_Mattaku_, lain kali jika kau menggendongku sembarangan aku akan memberimu hukuman!" ucap Kirino kesal.

_SIIIIIINGGGGG~~~_

Seisi kelas hening melihat gadis yang mereka tahu adalah budak di kelas itu malah digendong kakak kelas yang menjadi idola. Namun kelihatannya Kazemaru maupun Kirino tidak menyadari tatapan mereka.

Kazemaru tertawa geli. "Memberiku hukuman," Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kirino, kontan saja Kirino memerah. "Dengan senang hati, _hime_."

_Buk..._

Tanpa diduga, Kazemaru membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Kirino. membuat wajah Kirino merah seperti tomat.

"_Senpai_, a-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Bukankah kau harus memberiku hukuman, sekarang hukum aku."

Kirino menunduk, bingung harus menghukum _senpai-_nya itu dengan cara apa. Lalu gadis _sapphire_ itu mengelus lembut kepala Kazemaru. "Ini hukumanmu."

Kazemaru mengangkat kepalanya tersenyum manis pada Kirino. "Kau terlalu baik untuk menghukumku begitu, _hime_." ucap Kazemaru. Kirino memalingkan matanya.

"_Senpai_ yang terlalu jahat tidak membiarkanku menghukummu dengan benar." ucap Kirino sembari berusaha terdengar kejam. Kazemaru langsung kembali tersenyum dan mencium kening Kirino. membuat teman-temannya kaget.

Tak terkecuali para gadis di kelas itu yang _notabene_-nya adalah orang-orang yang membenci Kirino.

"Dasar bajingan! Beraninya dia!" Beta ingin menghampiri Kirino, tapi ia ditahan oleh Orca dan beberapa gadis lainnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan! aku harus memberinya pelajaran!"

"Tenang Beta, kita laporkan kejadian ini pada Reina, Natsumi dan Reize dulu. Setelah itu baru kita beri dia pelajaran yang nggak akan pernah dia lupakan." usul Orca membuat Beta berhenti memberontak. sesaat kemudian gadis bermata ungu itu tersenyum licik.

"Aku punya ide..."

* * *

"Kirino Ranmaru... sudah mulai berani memberontak ya?" Kata Beta pada Kirino yang sedang diseret paksa ke sisi sekolah yang sunyi.

"Memberontak, apa maksudmu?" tanya Kirino dengan sedikit bentakkan.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, kau seenaknya saja mengambil hati Kazemaru agar bisa dilindungi. Dasar murahan! Sebagai tindakan bodohmu kami akan memberimu pelajaran yang pantas." Natsumi yang terus memasang tatapan yang begitu tajam, menatap Kirino seolah tak memaafkannya.

"Pelajaran?"

"Ya, lakukan teman-teman." ucapnya sambil menjentikkan jarinya, memberi perintah pada teman-temannya untuk memberi Kirino sebuah pelajaran. Dengan cepat Reize dan Reina mengeluarkan sebuah gunting.

"Tu-tunggu! Mau apa kau dengan itu!" Bentak Kirino namun tidak membuat dua gadis itu mundur.

"Diamlah pesuruh!" ucap Reina sambil menarik rambut Kirino.

"Ah, rambutku!"

_Kress...!_

Dengan cepat tangan Reina mengarahkan gunting miliknya ke arah rambut merah muda Kirino. Kirino terbelalak. Ia segera memberontak, namun tangannya dicengkram Reize.

"Jangan pergi secepat itu, kami belum selesai!" Ucapnya sembari merobek lengan baju Kirino dengan guntingnya.

"Itu penampilan yang sangat pantas untukmu, pesuruh!" ujar Natsumi sembari berjalan meninggalkan Kirino.

Kirino masih _shock_ ditempat, ia mulai menangis. Dengan tangan bergetar perlahan dipegangnya rambut pink miliknya yang kini hanya sepanjang atas bahu, belum lagi potongannya yang berantakkan. "Ra-rambutku..."

Teringat kembali oleh Kirino apa yang biasa dilakukan Kazemaru dengan rambut panjangnya. Mengacaknya, menciumnya. Dan sekarang, helai yang begitu disukai kekasihnya itu dipotong secara paksa.

"A-aku begitu bodoh... tidak bisa membela diriku sendiri, bahkan, hiks.. aku membiarkan rambutku dipotong paksa.. hiks..!" Masih terisak, Kirino segera berlari ke belakang sekolah.

* * *

Dari kelas Kazemaru, Kirino yang sedang menangisi penderitaannya tampak jelas dari jendela sebelah Kazemaru. Tanpa sengaja Kazemaru melihatnya. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sepanjang telinga tengah membenamkan wajahnya. "Maaf, _sensei_... saya permisi ke UKS, kepala saya sedikit sakit." Kazemaru langsung menanggapi hal itu dengan cepat dan berlari keluar setelah mencari-cari alasan.

Kirino masih merasa kesal dengan dengan nasibnya. Daripada kesal, ia lebih seperti orang yang tidak menerima nasibnya sama sekali. Kenapa harus dia yang mengalaminya? pertanyaan itulah yang terpampang jelas di otaknya.

"Kirino..."

Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil nama gadis itu. Membuat gadis itu kaget menatap pemuda yang baru saja memanggilnya. Kirino tak berani menatapnya. Dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat oleh pemuda itu. "Jangan dekati aku! _Senpai_ hanya akan kesusahan bila terus membantuku! Tolong tinggalkan aku..., aku tidak mau... _senpai_ terkena permasalahan ini juga... kumohon... _senpai_..." ujar Kirino lirih. Kazemaru tidak memperdulikan ucapan Kirino, dengan cepat ia langsung memberikan almamaternya pada Kirino dan langsung menggendong gadis itu ke UKS.

"Sudah cukup _senpai_... aku tidak mau –"

"Diamlah! ini sudah tidak dapat dimaafkan lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita sejauh ini. Biarkan aku menanggung sebagian dari penderitaanmu. Aku tidak mau kau tersakiti sendiri, karena aku begitu menyayangimu Kirino. Tolong jangan membuatku merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu berat karena melihatmu begini. Biarkanku membantumu..." ucap Kazemaru berusaha sekuat tenaga memohon pada Kirino yang tampak begitu sedih. Dengan cepat Kirino langsung menangis kembali sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan almamater Kazemaru.

* * *

Kazemaru pun langsung mendudukkan Kirino pada salah satu tempat tidur di UKS. "Untung saja guru kesehatan tidak masuk hari ini. Kirino?" Kazemaru langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Kirino yang sekarang tengah menahan air mata sembari menutup mulutnya dengan almamater Kazemaru. Kazemaru tampak lirih, dengan cepat ia raih rambut Kirino yang terpotong begitu panjang. Tapi Kirino langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Kazemaru langsung memeluk erat Kirino.

"Menangislah sepuasnya... maaf aku tidak bisa menolongmu, Ranmaru. Aku..." ujar Kazemaru lirih. Tapi dengan cepat Kirino menghentikan ucapan Kazemaru dengan pelukan yang makin erat. "Ini bukan salah Kazemaru-_senpai_... Terima kasih sudah begitu mengkhawatirkanku. Tenang saja, rambutku akan tumbuh lagi. Ini benar-benar bukan salah... _senpai_..." Kirino berusaha tersenyum, tapi perlahan air matanya mengalir lagi.

Kazemaru hanya tersenyum tipis, ia tahu Kirino juga peduli dengannya. Dengan lembut tangan Kazemaru mengelus kepala Kirino. Walaupun tidak sepanjang dulu, Kazemaru tetap menyukai rambut pink lembut dan indah itu. "Jangan khawatir, kau tetap cantik dengan rambut pendek, Matahariku."

Tangan Kazemaru memegang kepala Kirino dan perlahan menjauhkannya dari pundaknya. Dielusnya dengan lembut pipi mulus Kirino. Lalu...

Kirino hanya bisa merona dengan perlakuan Kazemaru. "_Senpai_... ma-maaf -hmmff!"

Belum selesai Kirino berkata, Kazemaru langsung mengganggunya dengan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kirino.

Tak kunjung waktu begitu lama, Kazemaru melepas ciumannya. Ia menatap Kirino lekat, tapi lembut.

"Jangan pernah meminta maaf lagi padaku, Kirino. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa."

Kirino menggeleng. "Kalau seperti itu _senpai_ akan menjadi orang yang sangat baik pada siapapun. Aku... bisa cemburu..." Kirino mencoba menjadi sedikit manja pada Kazemaru, sembari menampilkan rona merah, ia menggembungkan pipinya. Kazemaru tertawa.

"Kau terlalu banyak menggodaku Kirino! Dan lagipula... tadi kau bilang cemburu? Kau pasti sangat mencintaiku, kan..." Kazemaru tertawa pelan menatap Kirino. Dengan cepat Kirino menarik lengan baju Kazemaru.

"Nee, _senpai_... aku... boleh memanggil _senpai_ dengan nama depan _senpai_?" tanya Kirino pelan. Kazemaru hanya mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja boleh, Ran." ujar Kazemaru tersenyum lembut pada Kirino.

"Nah, sekarang bisa kau panggil aku dengan nama depan?"

"Eh, um se- Ichirouta..." Kirino hampir kelepasan memanggil Kazemaru dengan sebutan 'senpai'

"Sekali lagi. Dan bisa tambahkan suffix -_kun_?"

"Ichirouta-_kun_..."

"Lagi."

"Ichirouta-_kun_,"

"Sekali lagi."

"Ichirouta-ku -aah! Berapa kali aku harus mengucapkan nama nista itu berulang-ulang!"

_Buk!_

Kesal, langsung saja Kirino melempar bantal yang ada di tempat tidurnya pada Kazemaru. Sementara yang kena lempar hanya tersenyum nista.

"He-hentikan Ran-_chan_! Kau bisa membunuhku!"

"Biar saja senpai mati!"

"Kalau aku mati, apa kau tidak akan menangis?"

Kesempatan lagi?

Kirino terdiam, wajahnya memerah. Kazemaru yang tidak bisa menahan dirinya dari kelucuan wajah Kirino tanpa pikir panjang langsung mencium pipi kanan Kirino.

Kirino langsung menghindar cepat. "Akh! Berhenti menggodaku alien mesum! Dan jangan seenaknya menciumku ditempat umum!" pekik Kirino sembari membentak Kazemaru. Kazemaru kembali tersenyum jahil.

"Berarti kalo di tempat privasi boleh dong~" ujar Kazemaru bahagia. Kirino kembali merona merah. Ia menggeleng cepat.

"Mana mungkin boleh! kau terlalu banyak bermimpi, Ichi-_senpai_!"

Kazemaru tersenyum lagi. "Tadi kau memanggilku apa, Ran? kau bisa mengulanginya?" Kazemaru kembali menggoda Kirino. "Ah! Hentikan!"

Kirino kembali memegang rambutnya. "Tapi potongan mereka tidak rapi... kalau begini... rambutku akan semakin pendek bila diperbaiki... haah..." Kirino mendesah pasrah.

Dengan cepat Kazemaru mengambil gunting dan memotong rambutnya sendiri sehingga terlihat lebih maskulin. "Sekarang bagaimana penampilanku?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum menawan. Kirino terpesona. "Keren." ujarnya singkat membuat Kazemaru tersenyum riang.

Lalu Kirino teringat kalau tadi lengan bajunya... "Ah, lengan bajuku..."

Kazemaru menatap lengan baju Kirino yang terpotong. Pria itu menghela nafas. "Kirino, lepaskan bajumu."

_Tik..._

_Tik.._

_Tik.._

"HENTAAAIII!" Teriak Kirino dan langsung melempar Kazemaru dengan tong sampah terdekat. _**PRANGG!**_

"Ugh... Ran-_chan_, kau kasar sekali..." guman Kazemaru sembari berusaha duduk.

"Salahkan dirimu dasar alien messuuummmm!"

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin menjahitkan bajumu, ruangan menjahit ada disebelah UKS."

"Tapi! kalau aku melepasnya... pinjamkan aku almamatermu dulu!" ujar Kirino sambil mengambil almamater Kazemaru. Lalu, dengan cepat ia menyuruh Kazemaru membalikkan badannya agar tidak mengintip.

* * *

"Nih... aku sudah pakai almamatermu." ujar Kirino sembari memberikan bajunya. Tampak begitu jelas oleh Kazemaru Kirino tengah mengenakan almamater yang sedikit kebesaran tengah menyerahkan kemejanya. "Kau terlalu manis saat mengenakannya Ran..." Kazemaru terpaku menatap Kirino membuat gadis itu merona merah kembali.

"Ah, cukup dengan gombalanmu itu! Cepat jahitkan bajuku!" seru Kirino berusaha terdengar sedang marah dan tidak peduli. Padahal ia sedang mati-matian menahan rona merah yang enggan meninggalkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, hime!" ucap Kazemaru sambil keluar dari ruang UKS. meninggalkan Kirino disana.

"Apa hubunganku dan senpai bisa bertahan lama, ya?" Tanya kirino dalam hatinya.

"Wah wah... sepertinya kami masih belum cukup memberimu pelajaran hah, pesuruh?"

Kirino berbalik begitu mendengar suara seseorang. Dan benar saja, di belakangnya sudah ada lima gadis yang menatap tajam ke arahnya, Beta dkk.

"Ka-kalian? Berapa lama kalian disini?!" Tanya Kirino lantang, ia harus bisa membela dirinya.

"Sudah cukup lama, dan beruntung sekali Kazemaru keluar, jadi kami bisa masuk." jawab Reize.

"Apa mau kalian?!"

"Ternyata kau sudah berani menantang kami ya. Lumayan... ikat tangannya!" Perintah Reina, dengan cepat Reize dan Orca memegang tangan Kirino dan mengikatnya.

Kirino mencoba memberontak. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak bisa, kami harus memberimu pelajaran dulu."

Kini Kirino sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Dia diikat di tiang yang cukup tinggi dengan kedua tangan ke atas.

"A-apa yang mau kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kirino panik

"Apa yang mau kami lakukan? Kami ingin memberikan sedikit pelajaran padamu yang tidak mau mendengarkan peringatan kami."

"Ya, memberimu pelajaran yang pantas." seseorang pun berusaha mendekati Kirino, ingin melakukan sesuatu pada gadis itu.

_Tep! Tep! Tep!_

"Kirino!"

Semuanya langsung menatap kaget sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Itu, Kazemaru.

"Se-_senpai_..."

"Kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan pada Kirino!" Kazemaru memicing tajam pada Natsumi dkk.

"Kami yang harusnya bertanya padamu Kazemaru! Kenapa mau-maunya kau berteman dengan pesuruh itu!" tanya Natsumi, walaupun marah, ia masih terlihat anggun.

"Lalu apa urusan kalian jika aku dekat dengan Kirino? Ini adalah hidupku, dan Kirino adalah kekasihku, sebaiknya kalian jangan mengganggunya lagi. Jika kalian melukainya sedikit saja, aku tidak akan menahan diriku lagi untuk melakukan sesuatu pada kalian! Sekarang cepat pergi, kali ini kalian kumaafkan, tapi lain kali, kalian tidak akan bisa lolos semudah ini."

Dengan hati yang masih kesal, akhirnya Natsumi dkk keluar dari UKS. Sekarang mereka tidak mungkin berani lagi macam-macam pada Kirino.

Kazemaru langsung menghampiri Kirino dengan tatapan cemas. "Kau tak apa Ran?" tanyanya sambil mengelus pela rambut Kirino. Kirino hanya mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih _senpai_ sudah mau melindungiku... Ichi-_senpai_ terlalu baik." ujar Kirino berhasil membuat Kazemaru terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja aku baik... karena orang yang ingin kulindungi adalah kamu, Ran... orang yang paling kusayangi dan kucintai." ujar Kazemaru terdengar tegas namun penuh kasih sayang.

"Ichi-_senpai_..."

Kazemaru mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kirino, memiringkan kepalanya, dan...

_**BLUK!**_

Kazemaru harus merelakan kepalanya beradu dengan sebuah bantal...

Dan untuk kedua kalinya ia gagal mencium Kirino.

"Jangan berpikir untuk menciumku lagi."

Kazemaru cemberut mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau segitunya tidak ingin menciumku sih!?" Kazemaru merengek kencang membuat Kirino tertawa lepas. "Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku tidak sudi dicium alien mesum sepertimu dua kali sehari. Ah, iya, aku mau ganti pakaianku dulu, aku pindah ke toilet saja ya..." ujar Kirino singkat sembari turun dari tempat tidur, berniat meninggalkan Kazemaru. Tapi dengan cepat Kazemaru memeluknya dari belakang. "Ichi-_senpai_... lepaskan, aku tidak bisa ganti pakaian nih."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah ganti saja sekalian... biarkan aku tetap seperti ini sampai pulang."

"Jangan mengada-ada... nanti dimarahi guru lho..."

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin kau terkena masalah lagi, biarkan aku tetap berdua denganmu sampai pulang." pinta Kazemaru sembari membenamkan mukanya ke bahu Kirino.

Kirino berpikir sejenak. Mempertimbangkan keinginan Kazemaru. Istirahat kedua seudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu. sekitar dua jam lagi sekolah akan usai. membolos sebentar mungkin tidak apa. "Baiklah, kita diam disini sampai sekolah berakhir. Setidaknya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu, Ichi-_senpai_."

Kazemaru nyengir, sekali lagi ia menang. "Ah... tapi sepertinya akan membosankan berada disini." Kazemaru menghentikan kalimatnya, kemudian tersenyum menggoda ke arah Kirino. "Jadi bisa kau hibur aku dengan kecantikan mu, Ran-_chan_?"

Kirino terpaku, wajah Kazemaru saat tersenyum tadi benar-benar sangat tampan. "Me-menghibur?"

"Ya, menghiburku, seperti menggodaku, atau melayaniku..."

* * *

_**BRUK!**_

"Jangan berharap, alien mesum!" sekali lagi Kirino melemparkan bantal tadi pada Kazemaru.

"Eh!? tapi aku berharap bisa melihatmu, melayaniku..." pinta Kazemaru manja. Kirino menghela nafas.

"Bahkan Masaki saja tidak semanja ini... kenapa aku punya pacar semanja ini? Oh, tuhan, apa salahku..." tanya Kirino meratapi nasibnya dengan berpura-pura dramatis.

"Hey! apa maksud pertanyaan itu!? aku kan hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan kekasihku." ujar Kazemaru sembari tersenyum jahil pada Kirino.

Kirino bergidik ngeri sambil mundur sedikit. "Ada apa dengan _senpai_ sekarang? kau tidak berhenti, menggodaku... itu mengerikan." ujar Kirino singkat sambil merinding disko.

"Ayolah... satu saja? Boleh kan?" Mohon Kazemaru.

"Tidak"

"Cium aku?"

"Tidak!"

"Peluk aku di ranjang!"

"Mesum!"

"Tiduran di atas tubuhku?"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Kalau begitu..." Kazemaru memegang tangan dan kepala Kirino. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu. "Cium aku di pipi, atau kucium kau sekarang."

"Huwaa! baiklah! Akan kucium kau, dasar _hentai_..."

"Nah, begitu do -"

Belum selesai Kazemaru berkata, Kirino langsung memeluknya dari samping dan mencium pipi kirinya.

Kali ini Kazemarulah yang kalah. "Ini balasanmu karena telah membuatku selalu merona dihadapanmu, dasar alien mesum!" bentak Kirino kembali bersemu merah. "Sekarang aku boleh membalas perbuatanmu, _hime_?" tanya Kazemaru jahil.

"Eh? bukannya kau sepakat untuk tidak menciumku bila aku mencium pipimu? kau curang Ichirouta-_senpai_!" ujar Kirino sembari terlihat manja. Kazemaru tertegun. "Kau malah membuatku semakin ingin memilikimu, _hime_... berhenti menggodaku secara berlebihan." ujar Kazemaru sembari memeluk Kirino seperti boneka.

Kirino yang mendapat pelukan erat dadakan itu tersentak. "Kaulah yang menggodaku secara berlebihan!"

* * *

Setelah ribut berdebat dalam UKS, tanpa terasa sekolah usai. Sebelum lonceng berbunyi Kazemaru dan Kirino langsung menyelinap keluar melalui belakang sekolah. Kini keduanya tengah berjalan bersama.

"_Nee_, Ran-_chan_." Panggil Kazemaru. Kirino yang ada di sampingnya menoleh. "Apa?"

"Aku bosan nih... boleh ke rumahmu tidak?"

"Ke-ke rumahku? untuk apa?"

"Hanya berkunjung, masa sebagai kekasihmu aku tidak boleh berkujung ke rumahmu? Ayolah.." bujuk Kazemaru.

"Bagaimana ya, hari ini ibuku mungkin pulang larut, aku mungkin akan sibuk... tapi baiklah... dengan syarat kau harus bantu Masaki mengerjakan PRnya? bagaimana?" Usul Kirino yang disambut anggukan dari Kazemaru.

"Itu tidak masalah. Sekalian kenalan dengan adikmu."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Behind Scene:

FuYu: _Konbanwa to ochikaresama minna!_

Yugure: Kami kembali dengan fic super abal yang kelebihan gila eh, gula ini!

Fuyuri: Yup liat tuh, gigi ane bolong 13 buah. Kemanisan! salahin Yugure noh yang bikinnya manis-manis!

Yugure: Ane kan cuman bagi-bagi gula yang kebanyakan... daripada mubazir...

Fuyuri: kalo gitu kasih ke ane napa!? stok gula ane kan kebetulan lagi dikit DX eh, maaf kami malah ngobrol! jaa, minna, apa kalian menikmati chp ini? maaf ini super aneh? yah, wajar namanya juga...

Yugure: Bikinnya lewat chat... ditambah gelindingan-gigit keyboard melulu pas bikinnya X3

Fuyuri: Yang gigit keyboard itu cuma keanehan Yugure aja, ane masih waras... buktinya aja ane gigitnya tadi cake sisa 5 hari yang lalu.

Yugure: Pantes aja gigi kamu mau rontok semua ==" yosha minna-san, sebelum minggat kami ingin bilang kalau fic yang kelebihan kadar pemanis ini akan di-hiatuskan sampai bulan puasa berakhir.

Fuyuri: Alasannya apa? kami ini selaku anak alim (masa sih?) tidak ingin membuat puasa kami batal hanya karena memikirkan hal yang berlebihan untuk fict ini. Maaf dan...

Yugure: ... Terimakasih karena telah membaca fic abal nan nista ini. Idenya super abal, pasangannya crack, genderbend lagi... sangat nista kan ==u

Fuyuri: Hey! gitu-gitu salah satu fave pair ku lho! jangan mengejeknya! hargailah pemikiran anak muda ini! dasar maniak makan keyboard DX

Hoi, aku juga cinta sama pair ini! Tapi mau dipandang dari sudut manapun, sudut 10 sampai 500 derajat(?) pair ini tetap dianggap crack! Dan tarik kata-kata ente, maniak sisa cake :v

Fuyuri: Hey! kamu lupa menuliskan tulisan namamu, guci! (diambil dari yugucchi, disingkat guci)

Yugure: I-itu nickname ku? ==

yup, nama yang bagus kan? guci? XD haa, untung namaku Fuyurin nicknamenya XD alah, kita membuang waktu! jaa minna sampai ketemu saat Fuyurin pulang dari pulang kampungnya XD

Yugure: == Elu juga lupa nulisin nama mbak...

Fuyuri: oh iya ya, hehe gomen... nee, Yugucchi... rasanya bikin fict bersifat cute kayak gini susah juga...

Yugure: eh? kok bisa?

Fuyuri: mari kita mengingat kembali... kita ini Author yang berjalan di genre humor, kalo mendadak bikin ginian... rasanya susah... dan aku kalo romance lebih fokus kalo bergenre angst juga...

Yugure: Iya sih, aku juga sering mau bikin fic romance yang serius malah kecampur humor nggak karuan yang entah darimana datangnya...

Fuyuri: tuh kan... yaudah mari kita masukkan angst

Yugure: Etto, nggak hurt/comfort aja... soalnya aku kurang tega kalo angst... Q_Q

Fuyuri: yaudah gak usah deh... Romance/Humor aja... ==u

Yugure: Aye sir... X3 *nggak jadi nangis*

Fuyuri: Oke, cukup... Akhir kata, Review onegaishimasu..!


End file.
